Gods Go Undercover
by FandomSailor
Summary: When Zeus decides he's had enough from the other gods arguing, he sends them away from Olympus. But where will the gods and goddesses go? Hestia has an idea, and the immortals are send to none other than Camp Half - Blood! POST TLO!
1. Getting Banished

**Disclaimer: Since I'm not Rick Riordan, or even live in America, I do not own the Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series.**

* * *

Zeus's POV

Zeus was sitting in the throne room with Aphrodite, Apollo, Hera, Demeter, Hephaestus, Ares, Athena, Hermes and Hestia listening the immortals bicker about small unimportant things like how Apollo's sacred cows were treated and how guns were better than arrows. It was a normal day at Olympus. And Zeus didn't like those normal days. He had to listen the others complain, complain and complain.  
Hermes complaining about how there was too much work,  
Aphrodite ranting on and on of some mortal who had broken too many boys hearts and Demeter's annoying speech about the importance of cereal to the world. Will that woman _ever _shut up?

"Zeus, I need more Cyclops to my forges", Hephaestus complained, and Athena was bragging about her battle strategies again. For a goddess of wisdom her ego was quite big.

Ares and Apollo were fighting which one was better; a gun or a bow. Only quiet ones were Hera and Hestia, thank the gods from that.  
The noise got louder and louder, and was giving Zeus a headache.  
Soon the noise was unbearable, and Zeus got up to his feet and waved his hand over the hall. The gods disappeared, leaving only Hera, Hestia and Zeus in the throne room.  
Hestia turned to Zeus and asked:

"What did you do? Where are they?"

Hera didn't look she cared, but there was worry in Hestia's voice, and Zeus smiled when he answered:

"Away from here. They won't be able to come back for two weeks!"

Zeus felt quite happy about himself, figuring out a way to get rid of them. For a while.

* * *

Hermes's POV

When Hermes hit the ground, his first thought was  
"Ouch!"  
what was followed with;

"Where the Hades am I?"

He didn't realize he had said them out loud before he heard another voice saying:

"Honestly, I don't have the faintest idea."

Hermes thought it sounded a bit like Demeter, but when he turned and looked where the voice had come from, he saw only a girl about thirteen with middle-length black hair wearing jeans, sneakers and a green T-shirt with the peace sign made of flowers printed to it. Hermes frowned and asked:

"Demeter?"

The girl snorted and said:

"Who else?"

She still hadn't looked at him, but when Demeter looked up, she first looked puzzled and then asked:

"Hermes? Is that you?"

Hermes rolled his eyes. How could Demeter _not _knowit was him? Then she said:

"You should appear more as a twelve year old kid, you know."

_What?_ Hermes thought. He didn't remember chancing to a form of a twelve year old. He took a look at what he was wearing: Sneakers, jeans and a yellow T-shirt. _Well, looks like you did_, part of his brains mocked.

"There's _dirt _on my clothes!" a voice shrilled in the air, and Hermes turned to look who said that.

There was a young, skinny, beautiful girl standing and staring at her hands in horror.  
She was wearing a top, skirt and boots and had a long golden hair. There was a bit of mud on her skirt, but Hermes didn't understand what she was complaining about. But when he saw her eyes, which were changing color like a kaleidoscope, he understood.  
_Aphrodite? What the Hades, first Demeter and then Aphrodite…_

But his thoughts were interrupted when he noticed a group of teenagers behind Aphrodite. There were three boys and a girl, that all looked familiar.  
The girl had light blond hair up in a bun and was wearing a plain grey top with an owl printed on it, jeans and sneakers. Hermes knew she was Athena because of two things:  
1. She has grey eyes.  
2. She has an _owl_ printed on her shirt.  
One of the three boys wore worn out jeans with few holes in them, a simple black T-shirt with a brown hoodie and sneakers. He was muscular and had brown eyes and dark brown hair that was cut unevenly. His skin was darker, like it was burned a bit. Hermes figured he was Hephaestus.

Second boy had really short black hair and golden brown eyes that looked a bit like flames. He had on a red T-shirt, jeans and sneakers. He looked like he was threatening the third boy, who looked like nothing worried him.

He had a loose bit dirty basketball top, jeans and sneakers at his feet. He's sandy hair had sun stripes on it, and with his playful blue eyes and flashing smile he looked like a typical tourist.

_Ares and Apollo_, Hermes thought. Until then he didn't notice he's surroundings. They were in a forest, and nearby was water, he could hear it.  
While Aphrodite was still sobbing at her clothes, Hermes walked over to Demeter, who was looking at a flower. She sighed:

"Way too dry ground. When will the mortals learn that the rain above New York doesn't do enough?"

"Do you know why we are here in the forms of twelve year olds?" He asked.

Demeter frowned and answered:

"I thought that you could lighten that thing for me. But before that, let's stop Ares from killing Apollo. Come."

When they walked to the other Olympians, they heard what they were talking about:

"These are some of your tricks, Apollo, I just know it! What have you done to us? I can't even change my form!" Ares bellowed.

Apollo's bright smile faded, and he looked concerned. He then closed his eyes, and tried to change his form.

When nothing happened, he started to panic: "Oh my gods! I can't change my form! What's happening? Is the world ending? Titans attacking? HELP!"

Athena then walked over to Apollo.

"Be quiet, Apollo", she hissed, "none of us can change our forms; I need to think a way out of this mess!"

_We can't change our forms?! Holy cow!_ Hermes thought.  
Now this was bad, really bad. Hermes looked at the sobbing Aphrodite and asked her:

"What's wrong, Aph?" Aphrodite continued her sobbing for a while, and then answered:

"There's dirt on my clothes, my make-up is ruined and I can't change my form to make it look good again!"

While they talked, Athena had come to stand next to them. She frowned and asked:

"Why don't you just wash your make-up away and clean the dirt from our clothes? I mean you're better looking without make-up then with ruined make-up."

Aphrodite looked up, and smiled at Athena. She said:

"Thank you Athena. That's a great idea."

She then stood up and went towards the water Hermes heard before. Hermes turned to Athena, who looked at him for a second and then asked:

"Hermes?"

He nodded, and Athena spoke again:

"Do you know why we're here? Never the less, in the forms of children. Ares already tried to kill Apollo because he thought it's one of his tricks. Gladly, Hephaestus stopped him with Demeter's help."

Hermes sighed. He felt useless. They were in an unknown situation, and no-one has any information why they were here, or even what "here" was. He shaked his while saying:

"Athena, none of us know what we are doing here. I guess we just have to wait for the explaining. Come."

Hermes went to Ares and Apollo, who were still arguing. Apollo looked still shocked about the fact that he couldn't change his form.  
Aphrodite walked to them, looking better. Her face was now clean and the mud on her clothes as somewhat gone. She smiled when she saw Ares. Hephaestus grumbled a bit when Aphrodite hugged Ares. Demeter put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a pitying look. Athena seemed to be thinking radically, and Apollo looked ready to pull his hair out of frustration.

Hermes bit his lip, and said: "Okay, I think everyone should calm down. We're in an unknown location, without known reason, with no abilities to change our form, I know. Do any of _you_ know _why _we're here?"

Others were shaking their heads and murmuring "no". Hermes felt a twist in his stomach.

_This is not good_, he thought, _not good at all. I mean, we are gods and goddesses, for Zeus sake! We need answers, and we need them quick!_

Like something had read his mind, a bright light flashed behind him. He turned to look, and there was a girl about eight on a picnic blanket with a basket. She was wearing a brown summer dress and a scarf on her head. She smiled gently her eyes full of warmness and kindness. Hermes smiled and asked:

"Hestia, do you have any answers for our questions?"

She nodded and then said:

"Yes, I do. But first, come take a little snack. You'll need it. I'll explain everything while eating."

Ares and Apollo looked hungry and were first to walk to Hestia. She handed them two plates and said:

"Hello nephews."

Aphrodite walked over to Ares, followed by Hephaestus, Athena and Demeter. Hermes sat down last. Before he was handed a plate, he hadn't noticed how hungry he was, what was quite odd.  
Of course, gods have to eat just like every living thing. But because the gods could just pop their food out of thin air, they didn't often feel hungry, eating every when they want. Some Olympians didn't even notice that they ate through the day, like Apollo. Because of their ability to split themselves, one part of them could just be somewhere eating all the time.  
But now, when Hermes was sitting on the picnic blanket eating everything Hestia offered, he knew what it like was to be hungry. He listened Hestia explain things while he was stuffing lasagna in his mouth. She started:

"Zeus has banished you from Olympus", but she didn't get to finish the sentence before Apollo already interrupted:

"Wait, banished? But he can't banish us! We're the most of Olympian Council!"

Hestia smiled and continued:

"Nephew, Zeus has a lot of power. But every power has its limits, just like Zeus's. He only manages to keep you away for two weeks. Then you're free to return."

There was silence.  
Hermes's thoughts raced: _Two. Freaking. weeks. Zeus, what the Hades were you thinking!  
_Hermes noticed he wasn't the only shocked one. Apollo's eyes were almost as wide as his mouth, Aphrodite looked like she would faint any second, Hephaestus ran his hand through his hair many times, Ares looked mad, and so did Athena. Demeter looked thoughtful, her eyes at her cereal bowl. Hestia looked at them all calmly.  
Then Hermes remembered something, and cried out loud:

"My Caduceus! All the packages!"

Hestia looked at him in the eyes and blurted out:

"Iris promised to take care of your company while you're away. George and Martha are enjoying themselves with many boxes full of rats." Hestia looked amused at the mention of George and Martha.

Hermes sighed. _Great, _he thought, _George and Martha are in their own personal heaven and I'm stuck here with mortals. Well, at least I have two week vacation from my job._

Then Demeter asked the question everybody wanted to know the answer:

"Where will we go for those two weeks?"

"Yeah, we can't just stay in here for two weeks. By the way, where are we?"

Apollo asked. Hestia smiled brightly and started to talk:

"Well, we are, in fact, in Central Park, New York."

Everybody gazed around a bit, and then turned back to Hestia who continued:

"And where you're going to stay for two weeks, you can decide yourselves."

Everybody groaned. Hestia chuckled and said:

"I'm not finished yet. Of course, I have a suggestion. Without realizing it, Zeus might have given you something. You always talk to how you want see your children and meet them, am I right?"

Realization dawned on everybody's faces. But then Hephaestus said:

"Sure, I would love to see my kids, but I would like it even more if I wouldn't be stuck in this form."

Hermes didn't know what to think. He agreed with Hephaestus, but still, he wanted to see his kids. He wasn't sure what to think. Then Hestia said something that helped to make up his mind:

"True, but think about it. If you pretend to be one of their siblings, you'll get more honest opinion than if you would go there in your godly form. They naturally respect you and don't want to anger you in fear of punishment."

Hermes stood up and announced:

"That's it. I'm going to the camp."

Hestia smiled at him, and then looked at the other Olympians. Athena stood up too.

"I'll go too. I should take the chance to meet my kids when I can. Zeus's stupid rules have stopped me from seeing them for too long."

Aphrodite stood up with a smile on her face:

"I want see my kids."

Hephaestus and Apollo stood up too. Demeter stood up slowly. Now everybody was glancing at Apollo. He was still eating. When he ate the last meatball, he stood up smiling brightly. Then he happily said:

"I would have stood up earlier, but those meatballs are just delicious! Hestia, you're a wonderful cook!"

Hestia smiled and thanked him. She then waved her hand and the picnic disappeared. She stood up herself and looked at the Olympians. She popped out three backpacks and handed them to the immortals. Hermes, Apollo and Athena took them gratefully.

"Camp Half-Blood isn't as close as you think it would be. If you walk the whole trip, it will take a day or two to get there, depending on your speed", Hestia warned.

Hermes opened the backpack. It had food, water and blankets, even some golden drachmas in a small bag. He putted the backpack on along Athena and Apollo. Hestia said one more thing:

"Good luck for the next two weeks. Have fun trying the lifestyle of demigod. Bye!"

With that, she vanished leaving nothing but a faint scent of smoke after her.  
Hermes sighed and turned to the others.

"Should we get going? Like Hestia said, it's a long way." Athena mused. Hephaestus grumbled something along the lines:

"Well let's go already."

They started to walk, Athena leading the way.  
_I'm the god of travelers, this shouldn't be too bad, _Hermes thought. Surely nothing too bad could happen. But he had a feeling that he wouldn't forget this adventure for a long time.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like it. I would love to hear what were your thoughts about this story. The characters might be a bit OOC.**


	2. The Speedy Ride With A BMW

**A/N: Hello you lovely people!  
****I would like to thank all those lovely people who reviewed people, so:  
****  
annabeth lopez, 100percenthorseMAD, THANK YOU!  
****  
And to meguravi: Thank you for your review. I'm sorry but I'm not going to add Poseidon. When he would be "claimed", it would bring too much confusion that I couldn't explain. So I'm sorry, but no.**

nequam-tenshi: Thank you for reminding me about Demeter. I've decided that I... Well, you'll see in the chapter. I realized that I can't write well about Demeter, and that chapters from her POV would be boring when written by me. And about your other question... I'm sorry, I don't understand it. "I am sure Hermes thought too soon". Could you explain it? Thank you for making me realize what wasn't so good in my story.

AND to all those people who favorited/followed/reviewed/read this story, THANK YOU! May Hermes bless you with good internet connection!

* * *

Aphrodite's POV

Aphrodite was really excited. She was finally able to meet her lovely, beautiful children. _I bet they're the nicest and sweetest people there. _

After walking for an hour, a cold wind started to blow. Aphrodite was shivering from cold in her top and skirt. The park didn't seem to have an end. Suddenly they stopped.

They had gotten away from the park safely, and were standing at the street. She asked: "Now where? Could we go somewhere warm?"

Athena pointed to left and said:  
"That way."

But Hermes pointed to right and argued:  
"No, _that's _the right way. We need to get to the Long Island, and this is the shortest route."

Everybody stared at Hermes. He rolled his eyes and said:

"Hey, god of travelers speaking here."

_Of course, _Aphrodite thought_, with Hermes's help we get there with no time._

Now Hermes took the lead and started to walkat the direction he pointed out. Athena walked last, looking a bit mad. Aphrodite knew she hated being wrong. But she was normal soon, and said:

"I think we should create ourselves fake names. I mean, if go there and tell our real names, they just assume that we're there in the forms of teenagers."

Everybody stopped and thought about.

Aphrodite started to think:  
_What would be a good fake name? Maybe something on French, since I can speak it. What was that surname I once heard? Belle? Bemlay? No, it was Bellamy. Yeah, that it was. And then first name... Names that sound like Aphrodite; Amphitrite, Adalaine, Adeline! Adeline Bellamy, now there's a cute name!_

She felt proud of herself, and said:

"Adeline Bellamy."

She got surprised looks, but she didn't care. The other immortals might not know it, but when she wanted to, she could be smart.

They continued to walk, agreeing to think while they walked, but Aphrodite was still shivering from cold. Hephaestus looked at her, and took away his hoodie. Aphrodite looked surprised and took it. It was a little big, but it kept her warm. Aphrodite smiled at Hephaestus and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Hephaestus blushed, but Aphrodite didn't notice this, and was swallowed again by her thoughts.

_Hephaestus is actually really kind. Maybe I should be nicer to him…_

After another hour of walking, they already got away from Manhattan. Hermes was leading the way through the streets muttering:

"Right, left, right, straight…"

But the night was coming fast, and they needed a place to stay overnight. She was just about to voice her concern, when Ares said:  
"I will take us a week to get to the cursed place if we keep this speed. We need a vehicle."

Everyone turned to Ares, and Athena asked:  
"And where are you going to get this vehicle, mind I ask?"

"Oh, I'll take care of that", Hermes said grinning like a maniac. Athena looked at Hermes disapprovingly.

"We shouldn't steal, it's…" Athena started but was interrupted by Apollo who cried out: "Oh come on Athena!"  
_  
They're right, _Aphrodite thought, and voiced her thoughts:  
"I'm sorry Athena, but they're right. And if it starts to rain, I don't want to my clothes to be ruined. So a quicker way to the camp would be good."

She turned to Hermes:  
"Can you get us the faster way?"

Hermes nodded and then suggested to Apollo:  
"Hey, you wanna come with me? I could use your driving skills."

Apollo smirked and replied:  
"Sure, bro. Show me the way."

Hermes then said to us others:  
"We'll be back in 20 minutes. Meanwhile you could… Um…"

He turned to Apollo for help. He shaked his head and Athena sighed:  
"Think about our fake names, perhaps?"

Hermes snapped his fingers and smiled gratefully at Athena. Then Apollo and Hermes started to run to north.

Aphrodite chuckled. _Trust those two to take care of the transportation, _Aphrodite thought, _if I know them at all, they'll probably bring a luxury BMW or something…_

They walked to the edge of the road, and sat down on the grass. Everyone but Demeter was sitting on a ring. Demeter looked really deep at thought, her eyes closed, and her lips pursed together.

_Wonder what she's doing, _Aphrodite thought.

Everyone else also looked curious what Demeter was doing. This continued for ten minutes.  
But after ten minutes, her eyes opened and she smiled a satisfied smile. She stood up and a bright flash of light flashed.

_What the Hades? _Aphrodite thought when she was blinded for a second. When she could see again, a tall, black haired woman in an orange/yellow/green dress stood on Demeter's place. Then Aphrodite realized this was Demeter. She stuttered:

"Demeter- how-you-_what?!"_

Others were also amazed. Athena looked puzzled, and Demeter looked smug.

She sighed and said:  
"Finally, it was torture being in the same form. How dares he do this to his own sister!"

"How could you change your form! Tell us!" Ares yelled.

Demeter scoffed and said:  
"Dear nephew, I'm one of the Kronos's six children. Zeus has power, but so do I. You're Zeus's children; of course he has more control over you."

Aphrodite felt furious, and almost screamed:  
"What about me!? I'm even older than you, Demeter! My father was Uranus, and he was _Kronos's _father!"

Demeter calmly said:  
"I don't know, Aphrodite. Maybe you haven't tried, or love isn't as powerful force as everyone thinks. I'm going to Olympus and say few chosen words to Zeus, excuse me."

_What!? How dares she, love is the most powerful on earth, _Aphrodite fumed in her thoughts. She was about to open her mouth to shriek to Demeter, when she was interrupted.

"Wait, what about your kids, Demeter?" To everyone's surprise, it was Ares who said this. Demeter now looked uneasy, and answered:

"Well, as much as I would want see my lovely kids; I don't think I would survive there for two weeks. Besides, its summer and Persephone is at Olympus."

Hephaestus frowned and asked:  
"What do you mean 'wouldn't survive'? They're just kids."

Demeter chuckled and said:

"Oh, trust me, if you would have to listen to Dionysus complain about what 'the brats' do there, you would go to Olympus too. Also, what if I hear something from my kids that I don't want to? I most certainly don't want hear them curse me to the deepest depths of Tartarus. Now, I'll go. Say hello to Hermes and Apollo from me."

Then she flashed away with a bright light. Silence echoed for a second, and then Athena cleared her throat and said:

Aileen Wright. That's my fake name."

_Oh right, the fake names, _Aphrodite realized.  
She had already forgotten the deal about fake names because of Demeter. But Demeter had said something that put Aphrodite to think:

_What if my kids don't like me? What do they think about me? Do I really want to know?_

Suddenly they saw a car stopping to the edge of the road. Inside the car were two grinning faces. Hermes had his arm hanging outside the car, and had sunglasses on. He yelled to them:

"Hop in; we don't have the whole day!"

Everyone stood up and stared at the car. It was a white BMW. The roof was solid, and it had five seats.  
Aphrodite chuckled and thought; _didn't I just know that they would take a BMW…  
_  
Hermes said:  
"One of you have to go to the trunk, so decide quickly. Don't worry, the trunk is quite roomy. Apollo and I already put out backpacks there. So maybe Athena should go to the trunk, do you think, since she has the third backpack?"

Aphrodite took a glance at Athena, whose eyes were as big as one of her pocket mirrors. Ares and Hephaestus looked at her, waiting, and then she growled and muttered something about ungrateful siblings while she walked to the back of the car.  
Hephaestus helped her to get the trunk door closed, and then they got in the car.  
The car smelled and looked really clean, which was weir considering that the front and back of the car we're really dusty and covered in mud at the outside.

"Why is the car so messy outside?" Aphrodite asked.

Hermes turned around and looked at the backseat. Aphrodite was sitting in the center, Hephaestus and Ares at both of her sides. He explained:

"If the cops decide to chase us, they won't see our registration number. Clever, eh?"

Aphrodite wouldn't admit it, but it _was _clever. Then a yell was heard from the trunk:

"Is this car moving anywhere during this century? If I remember right we have a camp to go to!"

Hermes smirked and turned the right way. Aphrodite could imagine Hermes's evil smirk grow when he said to Apollo:

"You heard our half-sis, Apollo. Let's get going!"

Hermes turned on the radio when Apollo turned the key and switched the gear. It was their luck that they were on a small road, so there weren't almost any cars on the road. Apollo curled the car around in speed and started to drive towards Montauk to the beat of Michael Jackson singing on the radio.  
Aphrodite couldn't stand it. Apollo drove so fast she was almost glued to her seat and Hermes had his window open so the air that came in came with such a force it messed up Aphrodite's hair badly.  
Aphrodite would probably think about multiple ways to kill Hermes and Apollo, if her only thought wouldn't be a long;

_Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeep!_

It seemed that she had also whined out loud because Ares's nervous voice next to her told her to "shut up". Any other time Aphrodite would have slapped him, but at the moment, she was too scared for her life to do such a thing, and too panicked to remember she was immortal.

Hermes and Apollo didn't make her feel any easier when they laughed out loud. In the curves Aphrodite could hear Athena shriek in the trunk. Ares seemed really nervous and cursed at curves.  
The only quiet one was Hephaestus, who probably thought what the car was made from. When they had driven for a couple of minutes (no cops behind yet), Hermes turned to the backseat frowning and asked over the noise of radio:

"Where's Demeter?"

_Oh right, they don't know, _Aphrodite remembered. She said:  
"Demeter got her powers back and went to Olympus. She's Zeus's sister, so obviously she could broke the enchantment over her, she has enough power to do so."

Hermes took his sunglasses off and yelled:  
"What?! She didn't want to see her kids?"

Since they now were on a mission to see their kids, they didn't care about losing their powers at the moment, it actually helped. They wouldn't get the temptation to use their powers in front of their kids.

Aphrodite shaked her head and then asked:

"Could you tell Apollo to slow down?"

Hermes quickly yelled something to Apollo, who frowning slowed down, thinking about Demeter. From the driver seat Apollo called out:

"Did you figure out fake names yet?"

Athena yelled from the trunk. Her voice sounded like she would throw up soon:  
"Aileen Wright!"

Hermes grinned and exclaimed:  
"Henry Bullard. Bullard is an old English word for letter."

Aphrodite raised her eyebrows. _Now that Hermes talked about it, I remember what my surname means. Bellamy, beautiful friend… _Aphrodite thought.

"Hector Smith", Hephaestus quietly said. Hermes smiled at him, and turned back to forth.  
"Aron Battle", Ares said, obviously not wanting to be seconded by Hephaestus.

Aphrodite mentally rolled her eyes and thought: _Gosh, I wish they would stop fighting. I mean, I know I'm gorgeous, sexy and beautiful and all, but couldn't they stop?_

Apollo said:

"I was feeling creative, so I made up a haiku of our adventure."

_Oh gods no, _Aphrodite muttered inside her brain, _not another one of Apollo's haikus!  
_  
Apollo cleared his throat and solemnly exclaimed:  
"Car's going fast  
Olympus away  
immortals undercover!"

There was silence and a painful groan from Athena. Aphrodite wasn't sure was it because of the haiku or did she hit something in the trunk. Then Hermes asked:

"What do you mean undercover?"

"And they say you're the god of thieves, Hermes… The kids at the camp don't know who we really are, and we're going to befriend them, getting more information about them. So, we're going to the camp undercover, in fake names and everything", Apollo said like he was explaining something to a little kid.

Hermes blushed and there was silence, expect for snickering from Ares.

Apollo broke the awkward silence:  
"Um… Yeah, I think we're almost there. Oh, and my fake name is Anthony Harper, by the way. "

News about getting closer to the camp light up Aphrodite's mood. _I get to know my kids! _She almost shrieked out of excitement.

It was five p.m. when they saw a huge pine tree on top of a hill. Apollo muttered something about girls turning into trees, and then Hermes yelled:

"Stop!"

He shouted so sudden that Apollo hit the brakes and the car almost spun around. Athena cursed from the trunk and everyone stared at Hermes, waiting to explain why he almost got them all killed. He started to explain:

"We can't go to the camp with the car, right?"

There were murmurs of "no", and he continued:

"So we must leave the car now, and walk rest of the way to the camp. Maybe we can hide it in a nearby bush."

_That sounds like a good plan, _Aphrodite agreed. Then Athena yelled:

"What about fingerprints Hermes?"

Hermes huffed and said:  
"The cops don't have our fingerprints, and we're never going to appear in these forms again anyway, so it doesn't matter. Besides, we're safe at the camp."

"Makes sense to me. Now, let's go, shall we?" Aphrodite mused.

"Yeah, and let me out of the trunk, will you?" Athena suggested.

"Hephaestus?" Hermes asked "Will you let Athena out of the trunk?"

Hephaestus chuckled and opened the car door. He opened the trunk few seconds later, and Aphrodite could hear Athena growl: "Finally, the torture's over!"

When the trunk was shut, Apollo started to park the car into the woods.

When they were out of the car and it was covered with sticks, leafs and other stuff, Ares said:

"Let's go to the camp. And Athena, if you could think of a backup plan, it would be good."

Ares got weird looks that he just shrugged off. Aphrodite smiled and walked next to him. _He cares about his kids, isn't that just cute! _Aphrodite cooed mentally.

Apollo walked first, Hermes just a little after him, and Hephaestus talking with Athena. Ares walked holding hands with Aphrodite. She felt like that step by step, closer to the camp, her heart swell.

_Just a hundred feet, nothing more, _she thought.

She started to run, but then a shriek cut her dreamy thoughts, and something huge jumped in front of her. It made a movement towards her, but Ares yanked her out of the way just in time. Aphrodite screamed, and cling to Ares, who looked mad, and closed her eyes.

There was a couple of screams, and when Aphrodite next opened her eyes, she saw a black – haired boy with sea-green eyes and a blond girl with stormy gray eyes over a pile of golden dust. They then noticed Aphrodite and Ares, and friendly said:

"Come, you'll be safe inside camp borders."

Apollo, Hermes, Athena and Hephaestus stood behind them, and signaled them to come. Hephaestus looked a bit worried, but shakes it off quickly. The girl and boy lead Ares and Aphrodite to the top of the hill, under a gate, and Aphrodite sees one of the most beautiful views she's ever seen.

The girl grins and says:

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! I'll try to get inspiration for the next chapter soon. For those that think what kind of pairings will be in this story, I can say that I'll stay in canon as much as I can. I'll try to keep the romance in minimum, since I'm not that big fan of romance anyway. I think it kinda takes away action.  
**


	3. Finally There And Cabin 11

**A/N: Hey there you patient readers!  
****First the thank yous:  
100percenthorseMAD: Thanks! It's good to hear you like my story. :)  
avengerspotter: Thank you for your review, I appreciate it really much. Good to hear that you like the plot.  
Major facepalm: Thanks for your support! The reason I started to write this story was because I couldn't find any stories where the gods went to Camp Half-Blood as demigods.**

**In other things... Already 20 favorites and 21 followers! THANK YOU!**  
**I also realized I didn't put a disclaimer in th elast chapter, so:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJATO or HOO series, the super awesome author Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

Apollo's POV

After the girl and boy had killed the sphinx that had attacked Ares and Aphrodite, they walked inside the cap borders with us.  
Apollo had been at the camp before, but right then, at the top of the hill, the place looked unbelievably beautiful.  
There were 18 cabins in an omega shape, but the original 12 could be easily recognized as the eldest buildings.  
Apollo looked at his own cabin, cabin seven. It glowed with gold light.

Apollo grinned and thought: _That's my awesome cabin!  
_  
He was shaken out of his thoughts by the blond girl. She smiled at them and said:

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood! I'm Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, and this", she pointed at the boy next to her, "is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, savior of Olympus."

Then Hermes asked:  
"Athena? Poseidon? Olympus? What are you talking about?"

Apollo frowned at Hermes. What was he doing, he already knew this stuff. Hades, he was part of that stuff himself!  
Then Athena next to him elbowed him and whispered to him:

"We're not supposed to know about this stuff yet, we're demigods who don't know the gods exits."

"Oh, right…" Apollo muttered. Then he grinned at Athena and whispered to her:

"You must hate this 'not knowing stuff' thing, don't you?"

Athena glared at him, but didn't say anything. The girl named Annabeth kept talking about gods, but Percy interrupted her:

"Um… Annabeth, I think we should just show them the orientation film. It would be easier. Besides, we have to tell Chiron there are new campers."

Annabeth glared at Percy, but said:  
"Fine. Come, we'll go to the big house. There you'll meet our activities director Chiron and Camp director Mr. D. Just a word of warning, Mr. D isn't on a good mood, so be respectful. It could save your life."

_Here starts the trouble, _Apollo thought, _Dionysus will recognize us immediately and blow our cover._

He glanced at Hermes, and saw the look on his face. Hermes looked nervous, but started to follow Annabeth and Percy, who were arguing a bit, calling each other with names like Kelp Head, Wise Girl, and Seaweed Brain etc…

Aphrodite squealed and muttered something about Percabeth.  
_  
What the Hades is Percabeth?_ Apollo wondered, but followed them anyway.

Hermes asked Apollo:  
"Do you really think they're telling us the truth?"

Apollo didn't get what Hermes was talking about, and asked:  
"What?"

Hermes quirked an eyebrow and then said:  
"I think they are. I mean, that would explain all the crazy stuff I've been seeing, don't you think?"

_Oh, he wants us to talk so we don't look suspicious. _Apollo finally got it. He answered:

"Yeah, it would explain a lot, for example why those weird monsters keep following me around." Then Apollo lowered his voice, "Do you think Dionysus or Chiron notices we're gods?"

Hermes looked thoughtful and said:  
"I'm not sure… Let's hope not, everything would be easier that way."

When they arrived at the baby blue big house, they saw Dionysus at the porch with Chiron playing some card game. When Annabeth step on the porch with Percy, Chiron asked:

"Who are they? New campers?"

_Please don't recognize us please don't recognize us please don't recognize us… _Apollo ranted on his mind. Annabeth nodded and said something about the sphinx that had attacked Aphrodite and Ares.  
Dionysus looked bored; he didn't even take a second glance at them. Chiron just studied them with his intense brown eyes, and then asked Annabeth:

"Annabeth, dear, will you prepare the orientation film for our newcomers?"

She said "c'mon" to Percy, and they went inside the house. Chiron turned to Dionysus and raised his eyebrows at him. Dionysus sighed and putted his playing cards on the table. He spoke:

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, where you will be bored to death."

_This, _Apollo thought stunned, _is how he welcomes my kids to the camp? This is how he treats __**my kids**__?_

Chiron coughed, and Dionysus rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Welcome to the camp. I'm the Camp director Mr. D. Now, what are your brat's names?"

Chiron shaked his head disappointed, but asked them:

"What are your names?"

"Henry Bullard is my name, and this is Anthony Harper", Hermes said pointing at Apollo.

Everyone introduced themselves, and just when Hephaestus closed his mouth, Percy stepped on the porch and said to Chiron:

"The film is ready."

"Good", Chiron answered and said to the Olympians:

"Follow Percy, he'll show you the orientation film. If you have any questions after it, you can ask the other campers."

Apollo was the first one to follow Percy inside.  
The house was actually quite comfy looking at the inside, with sofas and stuff. Percy led them to a room with a lot of sofas, all facing a huge screen. Everyone took their places to sit.

"I'll take the front seat!" Apollo yelled and jumped on the sofa nearest to the screen. Hermes jumped next to him and they high-fived each other. Aphrodite and Ares were on one sofa and Hephaestus and Athena on another.

Annabeth and Percy started the film, and left the room. Apollo was fine with it.  
When the film started playing, Apollo had the patience to watch it for a minute before he got bored and looked around the room.  
Hephaestus was glancing at Aphrodite and Ares from time to time, and Aphrodite was looking at her nails.  
Ares looked just bored, and next to Apollo Hermes was snoring. Athena was the only one who watched at the orientation film with interest.

Apollo whispered:  
"Hey guys, do you think Dionysus or Chiron figured out who we are?"

Everyone shrugged except Athena who said:  
"Ask Hermes, maybe he'll know."

Apollo looked at his sleeping comrade and started to wake him up.

"Hey Hermes, Wake up! I need to ask you something", Apollo whispered.

No effect. He sighed and punched Hermes at his arm while saying:

"Hey, Henry!"

Hermes yawned and opened his eyes. He raised an eyebrow to Apollo and asked:

"For the love of gods, what could be so important that you had to wake me up? Are your pants on fire or did Aphrodite broke her nail?"

"Hey!" Aphrodite hissed from her couch, but before she could continue the argument, they heard footsteps and Annabeth and Percy's voices coming towards them.  
Percy opened the door, and Apollo glanced at the screen.

_Oh, the film ended, _he thought.

There was a large picture of the Empire State Building on the screen, _**FIN**_ written on it with large white letters.  
Percy saw this too, and said:

"Looks like the film ended. Come, we got someone else to guide you from now, since me and Annabeth have lessons.

_Wonder who they got, _Apollo thought. Maybe it was one of his kids, perhaps?  
When they arrived at the porch, there was a dark brown haired girl with green eyes leaning to the railing. She smiled and stepped forward.

"Hello, I'm Katie Gardner, Daughter of Demeter. I was told to show you around the camp."

_Shame Demeter isn't here now, _Apollo thought,_ she would have liked meeting her daughter._

"Now, since you're unclaimed, you'll have to be in the cabin 11." Annabeth explained.

Apollo saw Hermes grin next to him. Katie shifted uncomfortably, her smile flickering for the mention of cabin 11.

"Yes, cabin 11…" She said, "I must warn you, keep your money and other money worth stuff close to you if you don't want to get it stolen. There also will be a mess in the cabin. You have been warned."

Apollo saw Athena next to her bite her lip, looking around for anything to save her. She then had a "eureka" moment on her face, and couple of seconds later, she started to glow grey light, and a symbol of an owl appeared above her head.

Annabeth, Percy, Katie and Chiron smiled, when Apollo and co. faked surprise on their face as if they had never seen anything like it. Dionysus looked like he could care less.

"Well, Wise Girl, looks like you have a new sister", Percy said.

Annabeth glanced at him but was still smiling. They bowed at Athena, and Chiron said:

"Hail, Aileen Wright, daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom, arts, crafts and battle strategies!"

Apollo bowed at Athena along with the others.  
_That lucky goddess, she gets bowed to even in demigod form, _Apollo sulked in his brain.

Annabeth then said to Chiron:

"Chiron, if you don't mind I'll skip my lessons for a while to show my new sister around the camp."

Chiron nodded, and Annabeth took Athena's hand. They were both beaming and chattering when they walked to the cabins.

Percy raised his eyebrows and said:  
"Lucky her. Usually getting claimed takes longer."

Katie glared at him and said:  
"Oh shut up Jackson; you only had to be unclaimed for about two weeks. I had to wait for six months!"

Percy smiled sheepishly and then started running to the cabins after he said:

"Well, let's hope they have a better luck than you Katie. I got things to do, so bye!"

Katie snorted and turned her attention back to the Olympians. She smiled a bit and said:

"Come, I'll take you to the cabin."

She turned on her heels and started to walk across the grass to the cabins the Olympians following her.  
There were so many different cabins there, and Apollo of course knew whose cabin each one was.  
_Demeter, Poseidon, Hera…_ Apollo thought with the sight of each cabin. Finally Katie led them to a worn out looking cabin with a caduceus on the door. Yelling and laughter was heard inside when they stepped on the cabin's small porch. Apollo looked at Hermes who looked like he had too much energy in him. He was almost bouncing up and down.  
_Sometimes we immortals can be so immature, _Apollo mused in his head. Katie said:

"You've been warned",

and opened the cabin door.  
Inside were 21 kids, which most of them were laughing or yelling. 17 of the kids had upturned eyebrows, sharp noses and mischievous smirks on their faces. First they didn't notice the Olympians, but when Katie cleared her throat loudly, they fell silent and some of them started to smirk.  
Few people stuck their head from their bunk beds that were pushed against the walls and looked at them. Then two boys that looked remarkably like each other separated themselves from the yelling group.  
They both had curly dark brown hair and blue eyes. They both glared at Katie, and then looked at the Olympians. They said:

"Well, look what we have here, new campers."

Katie sighed and said:

"Please be nice to them, they just got here. They look almost thirteen, so they should be claimed soon. Bye."

Katie left the cabin, and when the cabin door banged shut, Apollo looked around to see smirking faces all around the cabin, and he gulped. Maybe he will not be robbed in ten seconds if he's careful.

"Hello, and welcome to the Hermes cabin!"

The taller boy exclaimed. Aphrodite, playing dumb, asked:

"Hermes? Like the god of messengers?"

Then a girl from the back of the cabin with a long blond curly hair and blue eyes stepped next to the two boys smiling really brightly and said:

"You mean the totally awesome god of messengers, travel, merchants, roads, speed, commerce, thieves, athletes and mail deliveries? Yeah, that's him."

Hermes glanced at Apollo smiling smugly. Apollo shaked his head slightly, thinking:  
_That's a proud daughter of Hermes right there._

"I guess Roxie answered your question. Anyway, I'm Travis Stoll, and this is my brother, Connor Stoll", the previous boy said.

Connor shot out his hand to shake and Apollo shaked Connor's hand happy of the warm welcome. Well it was warm before…  
_ZAP!  
_Apollo felt an electric shock in his hand and pulled it way. Connor, Travis, and the whole cabin were laughing. Everyone expect a blond, young looking girl in the corner, which had a pitying smile on her face.

"Good one Connor!" Travis called out and high-fived his brother.

But he forgot that Connor still had the device in his hand, so when their hands touched – _ZAP!_ – And Travis let out a yell. The laughter erupted even louder in the cabin, Hermes laughing the loudest.

Connor was now on the floor laughing. When the laughing died down, Travis collected his pride and cleared his throat. He yelled:

"Alright, let's calm down a bit and keep an introducing tour for the new guys."

Connor ripped the shocking device out of his hand and stocked it in to his pocket. He said:

"Okay, new guys, tell your names, and so shall we."

Hermes grinned widely and said:

"Henry Bullard."

Travis and Connor looked at him, and Roxie mused out loud:

"You look like a Hermes kid."

_No shit Sherlock, _Apollo thought.

The three (half-) siblings turned their gaze at Apollo. Apollo introduced himself:

"Anthony Harper", he said and then pointed at Aphrodite, Ares and Hephaestus, "And they are Adeline Bellamy, Aron Battle and Hector Smith."

Connor looked at them and nodded. He then called out:

"Alice, come over here!"

They heard an answer from one of the top beds:

"Nah, don't feel like it."

Travis sighed and yelled:

"Maia!"

The earlier voice screamed and a girl about 14 was hovering upside down in the center of the room from her shoes. Apollo noticed the small wings on the shoes. The girl had short dark brown hair and brown eyes. She screamed:

"Maia!"

Which was a mistake. She fell on her head to the floor. Everyone winced when she fell.

"What the Hades bro?! I almost broke my neck!" She screamed at Travis said:

"Sorry, but it was the only way to get you out of the bed, Alice", Travis explained.

Alice glared at him, but then looked at the Olympians. Connor said:

"So, Alice, we got five new unclaimed, but only two free sleeping bags. Would you mind going to the shop to… Umm… Buy some."

Alice's eyes lit up and a mischievous grin grow on her face. She said:

"Sure… Buy some. On it!"

With that she left the cabin.

"That was Alice Stewart. She's our best thief, just a bit lazy sometimes", Travis said.

"Okay, everyone! Name calling!" Connor shouted.

Apollo learned that Hermes had a lot of kids, 17 actually. He wasn't sure what to think about it. He had a lot of kids himself, of course, but 17? And they all had different names, of course. Here's a little list:  
Travis, Connor, Ian, Elroy, Sheldon, Tim, Cole, Oliver, Vincent, Robin, Kerry, Louis and Wayne.  
Hermes also had only three daughters, Roxie, Alice and Jenny.  
Of course because of the tradition of the unclaimed being in the Hermes cabin, there also were Samuel, April, Lynn and Mackenzie.  
Mackenzie's a daughter of Hebe, but is staying in the Hermes cabin until her cabin was ready.

When the introducing was ready, the cabin door opened and Alice came in with three sleeping bags and a plastic bag full of toothbrushes and stuff. She dropped them in to a corner and said:

"I got all you need and more." She tossed a bag of candy to Apollo, Hermes, Hephaestus, Aphrodite and Ares.

Hermes grinned and said "thanks" to Alice. Just when he was about to rip it open, they heard a horn.

"Looks like it's dinner time", Travis said and Connor yelled:

"Eleven, it's dinner time!"

Everyone got out of whatever they were doing and started to murmur loudly.

"Which one of the new guys goes first?", Roxie asked.

Connor thought for a moment and said:

"Henry goes first because he's cool, then Adeline because we have manners, and the rest of them can go where-ever they want."

_Oh great, dinner time, _Apollo thought. Ares glared at him and Hephaestus and stood behind Aphrodite. Hephaestus let Apollo go before him because he couldn't stand Ares.

Then the line started to move and they walked to the Dining Pavilion where a scent of grilled hamburgers was coming from.

* * *

**A/N: So the chapter is done, hope you like it. I'll try to put up the next one as quickly as I can. I have some tests at school, so I have to study for those too. Takes away my writing time. And I had my birthday yesterday, so happy birthday to me! May this be my late present to you all. Bye!**


	4. The Campfire Show

**A/N: It took over a week with this chapter, what's wrong with me! I apologize that this wasn't up sooner.  
****´Thank you to...  
LPGD: Thanks for the suggestions and reading!  
CammieSarah51: Thanks!  
Alicia Mirza: Yeah, I think that Hermes has lot of kids for one reason: In the books they said that the Hermes cabin was one of the biggest cabins (the other being Apollo cabin), and I refuse to believe it was a big only because of all the unclaimed kids. And Thank you for your support.  
Percabeth'sOwlette: Thanks! (love your pen name, by the way.)  
Kaldi97: Thank you.  
100percenthorseMAD: Thank you my always rewieving reader!  
littlemixlover17: Thank you!  
Evelyn Finley **& **Alice: Thank you!**

Wow, I seem to like long Authors notes, don't I. Anyway, here's the Disclaimer: I do NOT own the PJATO or HOO series!

* * *

Athena's POV

"Would you like to have a tour around the camp before going to the cabin?"

Annabeth asked Athena. She looked at Annabeth, unable to shake her and Percy's conversation, the way they looked at each other…

"Aileen?"

Annabeth shook her out of her thoughts, and Athena said:

"I'll take the tour around the camp."

Annabeth smiled and said:

"This camp is an incredible place. The only safe place for demigods, actually. You'll love it around here. People are nice, with few exceptions, like the Ares cabin. They want to have a fight with you soon, probably, so be prepared."

Athena wasn't sure what to think about that. _So Ares's kids want to fight me? _She smirked mentally and thought,_ bring it on!_

Annabeth stopped and said:

"This is the climbing wall. The lava gives a little extra challenge, if you're wondering that."

Athena looked up and saw a climbing wall about 66 feet high, lava pouring from the top. She frowned and asked:

"Has anyone ever… Died?"

Annabeth tilted her head to left and mused:

"I think so, there's a record about a daughter of Demeter. I think she burned alive when she fell from the top. But that was really long time ago, and everyone has been more careful around the wall since the incident."

Athena glanced at the wall and said:

"Shall we continue?"

Annabeth chuckled and started to walk. Athena took that as a yes and followed her. Annabeth showed her the strawberry fields, woods, fireworks beach and a lot of other places.  
_I don't even know all these things that my kids do at the camp; _Athena realized half-way through her tour.  
They then arrived at the cabins. Athena observed each one. She was curious about the new cabins, because she hadn't seen them yet.

The Tyche cabin was like a miniature casino with flashing lights and everything,  
Nike cabin looked like an Olympic stadium turned into a cottage,  
Hecate cabin was a stone cottage with a strange aura forming from it,  
Nemesis cabin was a simple wood cabin, but painted really dark purple and red, a broken wheel hanging over the door way,  
and then there was the Hebe and Iris cabins, not yet constructed.

Annabeth then lead her to a blue gold building with white curtains. There was an owl above the door, and Athena couldn't help smiling. Annabeth saw this and said:

"Welcome to the Athena cabin", when she stepped inside.

Ten kids were inside. They all had blond hair and grey eyes. Most of them were either reading or drawing something on paper. But there was one exception. A girl was crying her eyes out at her bed.  
Athena recognized her: _That's Tracy, _she thought._  
_Annabeth frowned and went over to her and asked:

"Tracy, what's wrong?"

Tracy wailed even louder and through her sobs she managed to shout:

"They all were too young to die! CURSE YOU VOLDEMORT!"

Then she started to cry even harder. Athena picked up a book next to Tracy and read the title: _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows._ Annabeth took a glance at the book and realization dawned on her face. She looked at Athena and whispered:

"That's Tracy Pemberton. She has just read the last book and now cries over her favorite characters. We've all been through this, it's just heartbreaking."

She sighed and looked at the ceiling with slightly glassy eyes and whispered:

"Oh why J.K. Rowling, why must you break our hearts like this?"

Athena coughed and Annabeth came to her senses. She smiled and said:

"Let's leave Tracy be. I'll introduce you to the rest of the cabin."

She then turned her head to the back of the cabin and loudly said:

"Hey people, we have a new family member!"

Chattering stopped and faces turned to Athena. She recognized everyone; they were her children after all.  
Her son, Malcolm, asked:

"Hey there. What's your name? I'm Malcolm Shepherd."

Athena smiled and answered:

"Aileen Wright. I just arrived here."

A girl held out her hand and said:

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jennifer Pimentel and they", she gestured towards two other girls, "are Nelly Olson and Sarah Gilman."

Nelly and Sarah waved from their beds where they both were reading something.  
Then the others started to shake her hand and say their names. Athena beamed at the warm welcome.  
_Didn't I just know that they would be quite perfect, _Athena thought smugly.  
She eyed her kids and went through their names in her mind:

_Annabeth, Malcolm, Jennifer, Sarah, Nelly, Nathan, Oscar, Todd, Tracy, Felix and Brian._

Malcolm, the second-in-command came to her and said:

"We got a bunk for you right at the back, which is lucky. I hate making new bunk beds."

Athena frowned.  
At the very back of the room, Malcolm showed Athena her bed. It had a bit of dust on it, and looked untouched. Athena asked:

"Who this used to belong?"

Malcolm sighed sadly and said:

"Viola Moore. She was killed by a Laistrygonian giant in the Second Titan War. She was one of our best strategists."

He pointed at a photo on wall next to the bed.

"That's her", Malcolm said.

In the photo there was a girl with really short blonde hair and dark grey eyes. She looked happy at the photo, smiling and pointing at a capture the flag plan she had made.  
Sorrow raised its head somewhere in Athena's brains when she remembered her smart, witty daughter.  
But she shaked her head a bit and said:

"Thanks Malcolm."

He nodded, and went back his blueprints on a working table. Athena sat on her new bed and noticed now how high the ceiling was. The other bunk beds expect hers were three layer bunk beds, so she figured that the ceiling had to be high.  
There was a bust of her on top of the bookshelf, probably made by one of her kids. She was about to lie on the bed for a nap when she heard a horn blow.  
Murmuring started loudly in the cabin when the kids started to form a line - Annabeth at the front – to go to the dinner.  
Many complained how hungry they were. Athena went to the end of the line, and they marched out of the cabin. When they walked past the campfire, she saw a long line (although it didn't look so straight people walking side by side chatting) coming from the Hermes cabin.  
The mischievous smiled on Hermes's kids' faces made Athena glad that she claimed herself. She could even now see some son of Hermes stealing something from Aphrodite's wrist where she had many bracelets. He was talking to her in a way that made Aphrodite smile and close her eyes. He was obviously flattering her.  
Athena frowned but continued her walking when she was almost falling behind.  
They arrived at the dining pavilion as first. Athena sat on the table, which was nicely roomy.  
She couldn't say the same about the Hermes table, where Apollo just fall off his bench and everyone else laughed.

_Looks like they have their fun, _Athena thought. She looked at her plate and glass that were both empty. Oscar next to her said:

"Say what you want to eat and drink, they'll fill your request."

Athena smiled at him and said:

"Chicken salad", to the plate and, "water", to the glass.

She got her meal in a blink of an eye. She took a glance to the other tables, and saw them got up and going to sacrifice some food. Athena quickly said "muffins" to the plate that she could sacrifice for 'Athena'.  
She got up and waited in the line, when suddenly a hand grasped her shoulder. Athena jumped a bit and looked at the guilty.  
It was none other than Hermes. She hissed at him:  
"Henry, what on earth?"

Hermes looked at her grimly and asked:

"Why didn't you come with us?"

_Think about that, _Athena thought but scoffed and said:

"Well, I think the Hermes kids are a bit too… Immature, should I say? Also, c'mon, I got claimed, I couldn't just come with you!"

Hermes looked like she had just slapped him across his face. He then whispered:

"How dare you! They're awesome, not immature. Also, immature is just a word boring people use to describe fun people!"

With that he let the boy behind him go first. Athena just rolled her eyes and noticed it was almost her turn to burn food. She looked at the muffin in her hand and while walking past the fire threw it in there while saying:

"Athena."

She then quickly returned to her table and started to enjoy her chicken salad.  
Athena glanced at the other tables from time to time, seeing people laughing and arguing. She was glad that her kids and other campers were happy.  
But there was this one thing bugging her. She could see Annabeth, just across the table, sending loving looks and smiles at the Poseidon table where Percy was sitting and waving.  
Athena narrowed her eyes, but a small voice in her head told her this was not the place to start fighting about it.

When the dinner was over, Dionysus stood up and said:

"Today we got new campers. They're Aileen Wright, daughter of Athena, Henry Bullard, Anthony Harper, Hector Smith, Aron Battle and Adeline Bellamy."

Then there was a shout from the Hermes table:

"And what are their real names?"

There was laughter around the pavilion, but silence came when Dionysus glared at the Hermes table and said:

"And you won't be having your dessert in a week Stoll."

A moan echoed from the table, and Dionysus continued:

"And in other news, capture the flag will be held at Friday, in three days. The flags are currently held by Athena and Hermes cabins, so yippee for that. Now off you go torturing your ears."

Athena glanced quickly at Hermes who was smiling an evil smile, a smile of pure _revenge._ The little voice inside Athena's head mocked her:

_Was it so smart to insult Hermes, now?_

She would have told the voice to shut up if her pride wouldn't be in the way. She stood up along the others and headed towards the Amphitheatre, where she could already see high orange flames blazing to the sky.

The Apollo kids were practically running towards the fire exited grins on their faces, and Athena noticed that two of them had acoustic guitars on their back, and that a girl was carrying a golden flute.

By the time everyone was settled on their seats at the Amphitheatre, the flames were almost bright golden. The Apollo cabin was standing in front of the camp fire, smiling. The cabin leader Will Solace (Malcolm told her) loudly asked:

"Do you have any wishes, or can we play whatever we want?"

No-one threw suggestions, so the cabin members smiles grew wider and a girl with long straight blond hair whispered something to Will.  
He smirked and nodded. The girl whispered to her siblings and stood next to a girl who played acoustic guitar. Then she said:

"One…Two… Three…"

And the show started. The guitar players drummed at the guitar cover and the rest of the cabin nodded their head a bit to the beat. Then the flute girl started to play and some Apollo boy started to sing:

_Give me a second, I  
need to get my story straight.  
My friends are in the bathroom  
getting higher than the Empire State.  
My lover she's waiting for me,  
just across the bar,  
my seat's been taken by some sunglasses,  
Asking 'bout a scar…_

Then the singer switched to the girl who had suggested the song, and her voice echoed through the Amphitheatre:

_I know I gave it to you months ago  
I know you're trying to forget  
But between the drinks and subtle things  
And the holes in my apologies  
You know I'm trying hard to take it back  
So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home_

Then there was a small stop and suddenly all the voices of the Apollo cabin sung the song:

_Tonight,  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter  
Than the sun!_

_Tonight,_  
_we are young_  
_so let's set the world on fire_  
_we can burn brighter_  
_than the sun!_

Athena glanced at Apollo who was smirking like a mad man on his seat. Then Will Solace started sing his solo:

_Now I know that I'm not  
All that you got  
I guess that I,  
I just thought,  
Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart  
But our friends are back  
So let's raise the cup  
'Cause I found someone to carry me home_

And the marvelous choir sung:

_Tonight,  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter  
Than the sun!  
_  
_Tonight,  
we are young  
so let's set the world on fire  
we can burn brighter  
than the sun!_

Apollo's son Austin sung while the marvelous choir sung at the background.

The world is on my side  
I have no reason to run,  
so will someone come and carry me home tonight?  
The angels never arrived,  
But I can hear the choir  
So will someone come and carry me home

Then the flute fell quiet and the guitar voices had turned to the drumming:

_Tonight,  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter  
Than the sun!_

_Tonight,_  
_we are young_  
_so let's set the world on fire_  
_we can burn brighter_  
_than the sun!_

_So if by the time the bar closes_  
_and you feel like falling down_  
_I'll carry you home,_  
_tonight._

Apollo cabin got really loud applauds, and they all bowed. Apollo had a smug smile on his face. Athena stood up when Nathan next to her said:

"Time to go to the cabin. Come Aileen."

On the way back to the cabin, Athena noticed how sleepy she felt. So when they got to the cabin, Athena immediately sat on her bed, ready to fall asleep right then. But Malcolm said to her:

"Don't fall asleep just now. We got you a toothbrush and stuff from the store, so here they are."

Malcolm handed her a small bag. Athena smiled and thanked Malcolm.  
She then realized she didn't have a pajama. She decided just to take off everything but her top, and sleep with that.  
After she got to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and get back, she noticed all of her kids already in bed.  
A small ball of pride swell on her chest, and she quickly went to her bed. She covered herself with a blanket and started to fall asleep. But before she slipped to the world of dreams, she heard Annabeth in the bunk over her mutter:

"Percy…"

Athena's jaw tightened and her thoughts before sleep were:

_I have to do something about Annabeth and Percy… Something…_

* * *

**But now is time to say goodbye until the next chapter. Reviews are always appreciated. Bye!**


	5. Count to Three

**A/N: So many amazing people who reviewed my story"  
THANK YOU...  
CammieSarah51  
Alicia Mirza  
Major facepalm  
meguravi  
100percenthorseMAD  
littlemixlover17  
and the three guests**

**I want to apologize for the long time that it took to have this chapter up, as I don't even have an excuse. Guess I was lazy. SORRY!**

**And I know, I know, you want to know what Athena's evil plot to break up Percabeth is.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJATO, HoO or Aphrodite's insults. I picked them up from the internet. (edit: FlamingWingsofIcarus owns some of the ideas in this chapter.)**

**IMPORTANT!: I have a poll on my page about who will win the capture the flag game, Athena's or Hermes's team, so please vote so I could get that piece of the story easier to be written.**

* * *

Ares's POV

Ares was the god of war, and arguments were close to his heart, just not at mornings.  
The next morning Ares woke up to the yelling of the Hermes brats:

"GIVE IT BACK!"

"IT'S MY TURN!"

"AND I LOOK LIKE I CARE IMMENSELY! I'M OLDER!"

"YEAH RIGHT, AND THAT GIVE'S YOU THE RIGHT TO HAVE IT ALL MORNING!"

Ares got out of his sleeping bag and looked at the two loudly arguing Hermes kids, Elroy Owen and Louis Cross. They both had brown eyes and blonde hair.  
They were standing at the center of the cabin in their pajamas, trying to get a MacBook from each other's grip.  
The others in the cabin looked either angry or sleepy. Ares was one of the angry ones. He took a glance at his wrist watch.

_Who the Hades would use a MacBook at 5am? _Ares thought.

Apparently Hermes brats would, because Elroy and Louis continued their fighting. Hermes who was sleeping not far away from him watched at the fight frowning.  
The yelling was starting to get on Ares's nerves and he narrowed his eyes. Aphrodite noticed this and quickly whispered to him:

"Count to three, darling. No need to kill them, just-"

But Aphrodite was interrupted by the yells of the two brats:

"I SWEAR YOU HAD IT ALL AFTERNOON YESTERDAY!"

"I DID NOT!"

Ares was just about to stood up and rip Louis's head off when he heard a yell that overpowered all the other voices:

"SHUT UP NOW OR YOU'LL REGRET THE DAY YOU WERE BORN!"

Everyone who was awake (everyone) turned to look at a small figure in front of the yelling boys. It was Jenny Adams, the sweetest and youngest of Hermes's kids. But right then, she didn't seem so sweet. She glared at the boys who dropped the MacBook (yelp sounds heard all around the cabin) and crawled back to their beds under their blankets.  
Travis and Connor decided it was the time for the head counselors to step in. Travis said:

"Okay, everybody calm down. Jenny, take the MacBook for you for the rest of the day as a thanks for shutting up the idiots, who decided it would be a good idea to spill out our secret to the unclaimed and wake everybody up at 5am."

Everybody was now glaring at Louis and Elroy, Ares glaring the hardest. He did not like early morning wake ups.  
Jenny glared at the boys and took the MacBook before leaving to her own peace to the top bunk.

Travis and Connor looked at some of their siblings and said:

"Take Elroy and Louis for a little talk will ya?"

Evil smirks rose on their faces and Elroy and Louis paled. They were taken somewhere outside, mouths covered so they couldn't scream for help.

Peace landed on the cabin.

_Guess all the Hermes brats aren't idiots, _Ares thought.

But just then, someone exclaimed:  
"I WAS SUPPOSED TO HAVE THE MACBOOK TODAY!"

Yelling erupted even louder in the cabin when everyone started to claim their right to have the MacBook.  
Ares stood up so he could punch someone on their face when he remembered Aphrodite's words from before: _Count to three._

Ares clenched his fits and muttered really slowly:

"One…"

At breakfast Ares's nerves were under pressure and he started to understand why Athena had claimed herself so quickly.  
He couldn't stand the noise; the laughing, the yelling, the screaming.  
At breakfast they weren't any different.  
A girl right next to Ares screamed at the top of her lungs:

"SPIDER!"

And the "oh so brave" Athena cabin jumped on top of their table, looking terrified and spinning their heads from one side to other to see where the spider was, Athena with them on the very center of the table.  
It was funny, yes, but Hermes cabins laughter was way too loud, breaking Ares's eardrums.

Ares was sure that wasn't the smartest move because it only made Athena cabin angrier and more determined to beat them up in capture the flag.

When they realized there wasn't a spider and that everybody were laughing at them expect the Demeter cabin (who hated the Hermes cabin with passion) who acted like nothing happened, they started to glare at the cabin #11 table and some shouted:

"That was not funny!"

Or

"You'll pay for this at Friday!"

Ares took a glance what Chiron and Mr. D would do, but neither of them did basically nothing. Chiron glared at the campers a bit but they didn't notice. Dionysus just looked really bored.  
Dionysus sure was annoying, but you got to respect his ability to not give a shit about his surroundings.

Aphrodite next to him was holding his hand and eating her muffin, frowning at the noise. She asked:

"What lesson do we have after breakfast?"

_What was it again…? Oh yeah, sword fighting,_ Ares remembered.

"Sword fighting", he said, and Aphrodite made a face. She said:

"Ugh, so much violence!"

Ares snorted. He knew Aphrodite didn't like sword/spear/any sharp object fighting or fighting in general because she wasn't good at them.  
The conch horn echoed around the camp grounds and signaled everyone to get to their lessons. They got up and started to walk towards the sword fighting arena.  
There seemed to be a boy with jet black hair who was slashing dummies with he's sword. It was the brat, Percy Jackson.

When everybody where gathered around a small arena and the boy, he said:

"Okay, let's start with a little warm up, take swords and stab some dummies. You may start."

Ares helped Aphrodite at the beginning because she couldn't even lift the sword properly and just swung it around pointlessly.

The lesson went on quite quickly, everybody doing their own thing.

Hermes was just okay with a sword. Not so fantastic, but not terrible. He had the right technique.

Hephaestus dashed dummies into pieces almost with only a one swing, effective, but Ares could see clear points where he could stab and kill him right there without getting hit. He had no strategy.

Apollo had …Interesting technique. He threw the sword like it was a big dart and Jackson repeatedly corrected him to stab or swing the sword, but just when he turned his back, Apollo just started to throw it like before. The only positive side about was that Apollo hit the dummy's head or "heart" every time.

Aphrodite was simply hopeless. She would need a lot lighter weapon to survive in a battle.

Ares thought that he himself of course where absolutely flawless with his technique. He slashed the dummy into pieces with almost only a touch from the tip of his sword (or so he says) and every time Jackson came to him trying to give tips he just grunted:

"I don't need help."

Before the end of the lesson Jackson said:

"Okay, if I get a volunteer, I could keep a small duel. The volunteer will fight against me. Anyone?"

The Hermes cabin backed away and Hermes with them.  
Ares snorted and thought; _wimps…_

He stepped forward and said:

"Might as well try."

Jackson smiled sized him with he's eyes. Ares grunted and took out his sword.  
Jackson took out a pen that he uncapped, and in a second it grew into a sword. Ares looked at the sword, thinking;

_gods I hate that sword._

Ares step in to the circular mini arena, facing the brat. He narrowed his eyes.

Jackson turned to the other kids and said:

"When the duel is finished, you can go to your second lesson. Now, you must understand that-"

Ares had had enough. He charged at Jackson, trying to slam the sword out of his grip. But the boy had quick reflexes, and rejected the hit.  
Ares gritted his teeth and did a stab movement as a distraction and then slashed at this head.  
Jackson dodged both and tried to disarm him, unsuccessfully. He continued he's attack with more force put in it, clashing their blades together, almost creating sparks.  
But Ares knew more about his battle style now, and wasn't so easy to win. He knew that now the brat didn't have and ocean right behind him, and was already a bit tired from showing the other campers the moves and stuff.  
He wasn't in his element, he was smaller than Ares and he didn't know Ares's fighting style.  
Ares mentally grinned.

_This time I'll be the winner, _he thought as he slammed at Percy's sword hand.

But to his surprise, there wasn't even a scratch or a yelp of pain from Percy; he just continued to push his attack.  
Ares was startled for a half of a second, until he realized:

_The brat took a dip into Styx!_

He continued trying to break Percy's defense, lunged at him, putting all his force on that strike, and tried to stab him to his stomach.

Keyword: tried.

Percy twisted the swords, twisting at Ares's wrist at the same time, and made his sword drop on the floor, leaving Ares's so startled that he didn't almost not notice when Percy kicked him on his chest making him fall on his back and pointed the tip of his blade on his throat.

Campers outside the small arena cheered, and Percy smiled. He capped his sword back to a pen and offered his hand to help Ares back up.

_This… This isn't happening,_ Ares thought, _I can't be beaten by the brat. Not __**again**_!

Ares balled his fists,But Ares knew better not to start yelling about his powers and how much more powerful he was, and decided to take the situation to control.

Ares gritted his teeth and thought:

_…Two…_

As if a bad waking up and getting beat up by a brat wasn't bad enough, he's day was also ruined by he's own flesh and blood.

Ares avoided everybody's company during the other lessons of the day, since they didn't exactly increase his mood with being better than him on lessons.

Hermes, being the annoying person he was, beat everybody in foot racing. How the Hades was he supposed to beat the god of speed and athletes in this!

In archery, well, you can guess who shined in this activity. Apollo just kept hitting bull's eye after other, splitting his arrows in the center of the target.

Hephaestus screwed up a couple times in rock climbing, probably just because he didn't want the others to feel so bad. It didn't help Ares, but Aphrodite seemed to be happier because of it.  
Was the blacksmith trying to steal his girl?

At lunch the Hermes cabin was its noisy self, telling jokes and chancing prank ideas. Aphrodite sat next to him, leaning on his shoulder. They got up to sacrifice some food to the gods, and got to the line.  
Just when Aphrodite was about to go to the line, a big girl with a red bandana on her head pushed herself in front of Aphrodite.  
Aphrodite startled but said quite loudly:

"Excuse me, but I was here first."

The girl turns around and Ares recognizes her. It was Clarisse, his daughter.  
Clarisse glares at Aphrodite and asks:

"So?"

Aphrodite didn't seem to take the threatening hint on her voice because she said:

"So, I think you should go after me."

Clarisse narrowed her eyes and scoffed. She turned around and ignored her.  
Aphrodite looked like someone had just slapped her.  
She waited until Clarisse was just about to throw her sacrifice on the fire, then quickly slammed her hand away, threw her own sacrifice in to the fire and at the same time made Clarisse drop hers.  
Aphrodite scoffed when she walked past Clarisse back to the Hermes table. Clarisse looked furious. Like her hair would burst into flames any second.  
Ares quickly threw his own sacrifice and went to Aphrodite. He hissed:

"You do realize that Clarisse will get revenge on you?"

Aphrodite waved her hand and said:

"She was the one to cut in to the line before me",

and she didn't speak during lunch anymore.

After lunch and a couple of lessons, Clarisse's revenge took place. Ares and Aphrodite were walking across the camp to go for dinner, when they heard a yell:

"Hey miss Bossy! I've got things to settle with you!"

They turned around and saw Clarisse walking towards them, couple of people after her.  
Aphrodite glared at her, and Clarisse returned the feeling of dislike.

"What do you want?"

Aphrodite asked. Clarisse narrowed her eyes and said:

"Oh, nothing. Just my revenge."

She then shrieked:

"Get her!"

The people Clarisse had come with lunged forward and grabbed Aphrodite's arms. Surprise flashed across her face while she was dragged towards-

_Why is it always me, _Ares thought when he noticed that Clarisse was dragging Aphrodite towards the toilets.

Ares followed them few meters apart, horrified of the idea of angry Aphrodite. Aphrodite was shrieking orders and stuff, but that didn't make Clarisse's siblings let go.

When Ares saw the bathroom building from inside, he's only thought was:

_Someone should repair this place._

But it vanished quickly from his mind when Aphrodite shriek of horror echoed from one of the toilets. Ares sneaked closer and saw how Clarisse was pushing struggling Aphrodite in to the toilet.

Ares grimaced when Clarisse said:

"Flush it."

Clarisse's sibling pressed the button, and Aphrodite's scream changed to bubbles and flowing water.  
When Aphrodite's head was pulled up, she was crying, hair soaking wet with toilet water and water dripping from her chin.  
Clarisse scoffed and laughed a bit. Then she left. Ares hid into one of the toilets, and then went to Aphrodite, who was still sobbing her eyes out. Ares tried to put his arm around Aphrodite, but she slammed it away and stood up. She had a mixed face of anger, sadness and revenge.  
She took a deep breath and started to scream:

"YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU LET THEM DO THAT! YOU DIDN'T EVEN TRY TO STOP THEM!"

Ares was startled, and said:

"Adeline…"

But was cut off by Aphrodite:

"DON'T YOU EVEN TRY TO MAKE ME CALM YOU DIRT-EATING PIECE OF SLIME! IT'S OVER! RIGHT NOW I DON'T LIKE YOUR JERK-OFF FACE OR YOUR JERK-OFF BEHAVIOUR, SO JERK-OFF!"

Then Aphrodite slapped Ares right across his face and stormed off somewhere to clean herself, leaving Ares in the middle of the bathroom, a slap mark on his cheek.

_What the hell is wrong with that woman?_

Ares asked himself. He stood in the bathroom for a while before hearing the horn that marked dinner. He started to walk while thinking what the Hades just happened. He's thoughts grew more violent and filled with anger with every step he took towards the dining pavilion.

When he reached the dining pavilion, he was ready to hit someone into their face.  
He saw Aphrodite come to the dining pavilion in her perfect grace, surrounded by few of her daughters. It seemed like Aphrodite's kids had given her a fast makeover, bath and stuff. She glared at Ares and sat on the table next to Hephaestus and smiled sweetly at him. Hephaestus seemed confused by Aphrodite's sudden attention towards him, but didn't complain.  
This made Ares's head boil even harder. He thought:

_Aphrodite is mad at me, I get slapped and Hephaestus gets the girl._

_Control your anger, _a small voice chirped in Ares's head when he sat on the Hermes table.

Just then some Hermes brat yelled and launched his anger. He got up; hit Apollo on his nose, and a glowing red symbol appeared over Ares's head.

"…Three"_,_ he growled.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if you don't like OCs, but there simply aren't enough canon characters.  
Good news, IT IS SUMMER! Which means I have more time to write! Yeah!  
Bad news, the library in my town decided to publish the next parts for few of my favourite series, and I want to read them.  
But I'll try write the next chapter in 1-3 weeks because I'm lazy and I have never before written Hephaestus's POV. Until the next chapter, my patient readers! Please review, I would _love_ to hear what you think. BYE!**


End file.
